


Another Reunion

by Dr_J33



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Children, F/M, Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5958820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_J33/pseuds/Dr_J33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many more years have passed since Korosensei's demise. Class E has gathered once again for their annual reunion, but this time they've brought a few extra guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Reunion

The Class E schoolhouse was in ruins. The building was already falling apart from neglect and looked as though breathing on it would knock it down. But it still stood, and the students still came every year.

Nagisa approached the school's remains alongside two other individuals. The first was none other than Kayano Kaede, his friend, his companion, his wife. The other was a small boy around six years old who had short green hair and blue eyes, his son Shoichi. 

"Daddy, why are we here?" Asked Shoichi.

"Well you see... Every year Mommy and Daddy meet up with some old friends and we pay someone special a visit..." Said Nagisa. 

"We thought we'd bring you along this time." Added Kayano.

Nagisa and Kayano took a seat on a piece of debris from the building, Kayano resting her son on her lap. 

"Did you really go to school here?" 

"We did." Said Kayano. "Its actually where Mommy and Daddy met."

Nagisa smiled at the memory, but his trip down memory lane was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Nagisa!" 

Nagisa could see three other individuals approaching, he immediately recognized the tallest person's bright red hair, which he shared with the shortest member of the group, a six year old redheaded girl wearing glasses, their daughter Oharu.

"Karma! Manami!" 

The Shiota family got up and approached their old friends.

"I haven't seen you in six months." Said Nagisa. 

"Work keeps me busy." Said Karma. "Its not easy being the puppet master of Japan."

The adults began to get reacquainted as the children started to play with eachother.

"So hows everything Okuda?" Asked Kayano.

"Oh its great. My job is going well, Oharu is starting to make friends, and Karma's been coming home earlier." 

"Thats good to hear." 

They noticed three more people approaching, the one set of visible eyes revealed their identity immediately.

"Chiba! Hayami!" 

"Hey guys." Said Chiba.

Chiba shook karma and Nagisa's hands while Hayami simply smiled at the girls. The third member of their group hid behind Chiba's leg.

"Is that Ryuji?" Asked Nagisa, looking down at the shy child.

"Yeah, he's grown hasn't he?" Said Chiba.

Out of all the former Class E students Chiba and Hayami were the first to have kids. 

"Ryuji, why don't you go play with the other two children." Said Hayami.

"Okay mom..." 

The 8 year old boy nervously approached the other two children. 

"He's not very social..." Said Hayami. 

Chiba noticed a larger group of individuals approaching them.

"Things are about to get busy..." Said Chiba. 

They could see four adults with four children in tow, one adult carrying an additional child. 

"Been awhile Isogai, Maehara." Said Nagisa.

The two men of the group ran ahead and greeted their former classmates.

"Well well well, if it isnt the politician, the architect, and the teacher." Said Maehara.

Isogai smiled. 

"I see you brought the kids." 

"Well that was the plan." Said Nagisa. "You suggested it." 

"It'll be good for the kids to know why we meet up every year." Said Isogai. "And it also saves money on babysitting..." 

"I knew there was an ulterior motive..." Muttered Chiba.

It was then that Karma felt a sharp pain in his shin, causing him to crouch down and clutch it.

"Gah!" 

Standing nearby was a black haired child with a triumphant look on his face.

"Shun!" Scolded Isogai.

"I just beat the most powerful man in Japan!" Said Shun triumphantly.

"That you did." Said Maehara. "Now why don't you go get your siblings and Kenchi and introduce yourself to the other kids." 

"Sure thing Uncle Hiro!" 

The child ran towards the other kids flanked by three other children. A boy with light brown hair, a black haired girl, and a dark haired boy who resembled Maehara.

"Jeez, have enough kids Isogai." Said Nagisa. 

"Yeah I'm surprised Maehara's not the one with more kids." Added Chiba.

Nagisa glanced at the girls, who were talking with Kataoka and Okano.

"Its been so long Kataoka, Okano." Said Manami.

"Likewise." Said Kataoka.

Hayami glanced at the small, 4 year old girl in Okano's arms.

"I take it thats Kana." 

"Yep." Said Okano. "Shes just like her mom." 

"She's been climbing on shelves and kicking Maehara in the groin." Said Kataoka. 

"Just like her mom." 

Kayano was glaring at Okano's chest. 

"I swear to god those things just keep getting bigger every year!" 

Okano chuckled nervously.

"You have to remember Kayano, I gave birth twice-" 

"Yeah but Kataoka has three kids and shes flatter than you!" Said Kayano.

Kataoka glared at Kayano.

"Still bigger than yours." 

Kayano looked at her still flat chest.

"That was a low blow sister..." 

"Hey somebody talking about breasts?!" 

Chiba's eyes widened under his veil of hair upon hearing that familiar voice.

"Oh god not him!" 

They could see the familiar shape of Taiga Okajima approaching them.

"Hey guys hows it hanging?" Said Okajima. 

"Okajima..." Muttered Chiba.

"So hows your jobs? Probably not as cool as mine!" 

Okajima had been bragging about his job as a photographer for modeling magazines ever since he got it.

"This is why we never invite you to my parties." Said Karma, who was just recovering from his earlier attack.

"Stay away from the children." Added Chiba.

Not long after more of their former classmates arrived. Yada arrived with her 6 year old son Tetsu, Kurahashi soon followed with her twins and Mimura arrived soon afterwards.

"Oh Mimura, I saw your latest movie." Said Okajima. "Good stuff." 

"Thanks." Said Mimura. "I saw your latest pictures... Please stop emailing them to me." 

"EEK! MOMMY DADDY ITS A WITCH!" Screamed the children.

"Oh Kirara is here." Said Karma. 

The boys could see the black haired woman known as Kirara Hazama spooking the children.

"She always does this." Said Nagisa. "No wonder she never got married..." 

"Oh speaking of married, look who just showed up." Said Isogai.

Isogai pointed to a pair of individuals tailed by four children. 

"Yoshida! Hara!" 

Hara waved and went to talk with the girls while Yoshida directed his kids towards the others before joining the boys. 

"Gentlemen."

"Hey Yoshida, hows it hanging?" 

"Good." He replied. "Muramatsu is on his way." 

"Say, any chance that... "He'll" show up?" 

Yoshida looked at the ground before replying.

"I highly doubt it...nobody has heard from him in years." 

Yoshida stayed with the group for several more minutes until Muramatsu arrived, then he split off of the group to hang out with him. Soon Takebayashi arrived followed by Fuwa and Sugaya.

"Almost everyone." Said Nagisa. 

"And I see two more heading our way." Said Karma. They saw a pair of familiar black haired adults with a child following them.

"Nagisa!"

"Sugino!" 

They ran towards eachother and shook hands. The child immediately ran over to join the other children.

"Its been too long man." 

"Same." 

"So hows the professional Ball player doing?" Asked Karma.

"Pretty good." Said Sugino. "I just finished the best season of my career and I got another kid coming." 

Meanwhile Kayano and Manami approached the other adult.

"Kanzaki!" 

"Kayano, Okuda, its been far too long." 

As they got closer they noticed a bulge in Kanzaki's stomach. 

"How far along are you?" Asked Kayano. 

"Five months." Replied Kanzaki. "Sugino is really excited." 

She smiled warmly. 

"I don't have the heart to tell him its a girl." 

"......" 

Nearby the trio of boys were catching up only to be Interupted when someone snuck up on Nagisa, only for the bluenette to quickly turn around, emitting a frightening presence as he did so. 

"Hey Rio." 

"Jeez Nagisa don't do that bloodlust thing." Said Rio "Its super freaky." 

".... So did you bring your kid?" Asked Karma. 

"Yeah he's already playing with Nagisa's boy." 

Rio pointed to a 7 year old boy, her son Isei; who was chasing Shoichi around as Oharu looked on in horror.

"..... Why does your bloodline have to bother mine?" 

"Anyways I think thats everyone." Said Isogai. "Lets head-" 

"Hey hold up brats!" 

Everyone (children included) turned their attention to two older adults walking over to the group with a blonde teenager, around the same age they were back in Class E.

"Irina?" Said Kurahashi. 

"Karasuma?" Added Isogai. 

They reached the gathering of students and smiled. 

"We had some free time." Said Karasuma. "And Irina insisted on coming by." 

"Well I heard everyone was bringing their runts, so I thought I'd bring mine too." Said Irina.

"Mother I would prefer that you not compare me to these children." Said the boy.

"Oh hush now Alexander." 

Yada pushed through the crowd and pulled the adolescent into a tight hug. 

"Oooh its been so long since I've seen you Alex!" 

"Aunt Yada please stop..." 

"Thats enough." Said Karasuma. "You're embarrassing the boy." 

Yada broke off the hug and took a step back. 

"Sorry..." 

The boy looked at the ruined school building. 

"So this is where you met mom..." 

"It was in better condition back then." Said Karasuma.

"So was mother." 

"Hey!" 

"You did get old." Said Karma. 

"I'm still the sexiest thing you'll ever lay your eyes on brat!" Shouted Irina.

"First off, i'm not a brat anymore, I'm an adult." Said Karma. "Secondly you're not. That title goes to Okuda in a witch outfit." 

Manami looked away and blushed.

"Well well, the gangs all here." 

Everyone's attention turned to a man who was walking towards the Class E building, a man nobody had seen in ten years.

"Terasaka?" 

Terasaka looked at the large group, particularly at the children. 

"Huh, time flies." 

"Terasaka?" Said Yoshida. "Where the heck have you been man?" 

"Busy." He replied. "I decided I wanted to be a cop after I graduated. Didn't work out." 

"A guy like you doesn't seem like the law keeping type to me." Said Karma. 

"I ended up studying overseas in America for a few years." Terasaka continued. "Sorry bout losing touch." 

Nagisa felt a tug on his pants leg and saw his son standing by him. 

"Daddy who is this man?" 

"Another old friend." Said Nagisa. "One We haven't seen in a long time." 

"You know I always thought you died." Said Karma. 

"Politician or not I still have the right to kick you off this mountain." Said Terasaka. 

Everybody looked at him in confusion. 

"What did they do to you in America?" Asked Muramatsu. 

"You think you can take me Terasaka?" Asked Karma. "I'm doubting that." 

"Thats no way to talk to the vice principal of Kunugigaoka." 

The adults all stared at Terasaka in shock, but none were more surprised than Karma. 

"Your..... Of our old school....." Muttered Kimura. 

"Nice!" Said Takebayashi. 

"Thats right, I'm the 2nd most powerful man at this school." Said Terasaka. "But we're not here to talk about me are we?" 

".... We're not." Said Isogai. "Come on everyone, lets go." 

The group made their way into the woods.

\---------

In no time at all they reached Korosensei's grave and went through the normal procedure, offerings and some words for their teacher.

"Whose grave is this?" Asked Oharu. 

"Its our old teacher." Said Karma. "He played a big part in our lives. So every year we come here to see him." 

Okajima left his usual magazine offering and stepped back. 

"Thats everyone." Said Karasuma. 

"Maybe the kids want to say something." Sugested Isogai. 

"I don't think they'd know what to say." Said Maehara. "They never met Korosensei after all." 

"I have something to say." Said Shoichi. 

The green haired boy walked over to the grave marker and smiled. 

"Hi ..... Korosensei? Thats your name right?.... I never met you but mommy said you were important to her and Daddy.... They come here every year, so you must have done something really good for them..... I wish I met you." 

Kayano started crying.

"Thats enough." Said Nagisa. 

Shoichi made his way back to his father. 

"So.... Anyone know someplace big enough for everyone here to eat at?" Asked Fuwa. 

"Muramatsu you have alot of noodle shops." Said Yoshida. "Think you can squeeze us into one?" 

"Yeah sure thing." Said Muramatsu. "I'll let the cooks know." 

Muramatsu took out his phone and frowned. 

"Oh right.... No reception.... I'll call once we're off the mountain." 

"Sounds like a plan." Said Sugaya. "Lets get moving I'm starving." 

The kids nodded in agreement. 

"Alright, lets go." Said Isogai. 

Slowly Class E and their families walked away from the grave marker until only Kayano, Nagisa, and Shoichi remained. 

"So what did Korosensei do for you two?" Asked their son.

"... I'll tell you later...." Said Nagisa. "Come on, we don't want to be late now do we?" 

Nagisa took his son's left hand and Kayano took his right. Together they walked away from the grave marker, taking one last look before they left. 

"See you next year sensei....."

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I released the first Reunion story There were two types of reviews that really stuck with me.
> 
> 1- People saying that their favorite ships have sailed.
> 
> 2- People saying that they cried reading it. 
> 
> First of all I'm honored to know that Reunion was emotional enough of a story to draw out that kind of an emotional response. 
> 
> Second, I never intended any intentional shipping in Reunion aside from Chiba/Hayami and Karasuma/Irina but it got my thinking about where the students would be as adults and eventually led to me writing this story.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story just as much as the first one and as always I'll see you next time.


End file.
